celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Setzer Gabbiani
Setzer is a character from Final Fantasy VI. Setzer was brought into the Multiverse on May 27, 2011. Background Setzer was a pretty-boy Gambler for most of his life, winning it big more than once-and also having to run away from an angry mob that wanted their winnings back on more than one occasion. However, he was also an avid mechanic, and had an unexplained dream to soar the skies-he first learned under various mechanics in the town of Jidoor, often going to the opera when he was not working on engines and furthering his dreams, until he finally realized his dream of soaring the skies. His airship was created. He improved on it endlessly, until it was the fastest thing in the skies without sacrificing any luxuries, even getting a small crew and putting a full-sized casino inside of it! And then he met Darryl, the only woman who could challenge him in the skies. To that end she infuriated him while he was infatuated with her, the two of them often comparing themselves to each other. Darryl's airship, the Falcon, was often better than Setzer's while still having its luxuries, but Setzer would often come back with some improvement or another to challenge Darryl time and time again. The last words he heard from her were that she'd reach the stars. Her body was never recovered from the tragic crash that claimed her life. Setzer funded a large memorial for her, and restored her airship before putting it into her tomb. It's something that he rarely speaks of. He then got involved in a few madcap adventures with the Returners, the resistance faction against the Empire, and found himself enjoying it more than he liked to admit. He probably would have helped them save the world if Kefka himself hadn't split his ship in two, starting his crash. Setzer doesn't know how he ended up in the Multiverse, nor does he much care. He's a free spirit, after all. Involvement Setzer's initial plans to simply steal an airship fell through, largely due to him not having a plan in the slightest. He managed to get on board and steal some secrets though, so that was something. In the meantime, Setzer fought the Koopa Brothers in the Crater Coliseum, coming to find that he rather enjoyed the brothers' madcap antics. When he offered to help them up rather than beat them in an undignified fashion, he won their respect-the trio had been inseperable for a time, and Setzer is still quite devoted to the cause of finding their brothers. He became a member of the Phoenixes of the Armageddon with that goal in mind, and is currently helping Alan with his plans in return for access to Alan's resources and information. Setzer believes the Koopa Brothers will someday be re-united, but sadly Setzer lost track of them when he went through the Wormhole. Still, since his return, Setzer has not been idle. He's been assisting Alan in dealing with pirates in deep space for the thrill, but also found something more important to do. He kidnapped the Pokemon Trainer Hilbert when he was given information that the boy was a terrorist, but changed his tune when he saw Team Plasma beating him viciously. Since then, he's become a wanted man on the Pokemon World-both for kidnapping and for assaulting Plasma Members, one of which died and two of which had severe injuries. Powers and Capabilities Setzer is not a very capable fighter himself, but when pressed, he's good at throwing playing cards with enough force to injure someone. He specializes in hidden weaponry, things that can't possibly be mistaken for weapons, such as playing cards and dice. His true talent lies in his piloting skills, however-behind the wheel of either of his airships, the Trump Card or the Full House, he's a force to be reckoned with. It's also worth noting that, thrill-seeker that he is, Setzer's a fairly intelligent person who isn't afraid to risk his life on a whim. This can be a dangerous combination if he has time to plan against his opponent. See also * Leonora * Spider-Man * Gaia External Links *The Gambler's Table (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters